heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Nori (The Hobbit)
Nori is a major character in The Hobbit trilogy, portrayed by Jed Brophy. He was the younger brother of Dori and the older one of Ori. Background Nori is the brother of Dori and Ori. However, he is known for being a troublesome thief, often stealing from other people. Nori and Dori also do not get along and were known to fight, mostly over his habit of stealing from others. The Hobbit trilogy In The Hobbit ''trilogy by Peter Jackson, Nori is portrayed by actor Jed Brophy. An Unexpected Journey Nori first appears in the film, falling on top of Bilbo's matt along with other dwarves. Later, during the "party," Nori is seen using one of his mother's doilies as a napkin. He snatches it back and tells Nori that his mom's doily is not to be used as a dishcloth. Bofur and Nori later fight over sausages In Rivendell, when Nori is seen stealing a salt shaker without everyone seeing. He also detests the harpists' singing. It shows that he hates the elves all together and demands better entertainment. After they were captured by goblins, Nori sees Bilbo slip away. After their possessions are stolen, Nori makes an ashamed look as well as Dori growling at his brother, calling them "a couple of keepsakes. Personality Nori appears to be a sneaky, and secretive Dwarf. He can have a habit of stealing things. Nori is said to have a hobbit-like attitude towards meals. There was also proof that Nori is also a trouble maker, getting in trouble with most dwarven authorities. He is greatly smart and sneaky. Appearance Nori has red-brownish hair with many braids and brown eyes. He sports a distinct triple mohawk hairstyle and the same thing goes for his beard. He also wears hood and cloak in a shade of purple. Nori also has furs and leather coat. He has braces or gauntlets on and wears tan fur boots. He also has multiple dwarven vests, which are mostly grey and chainmail underneath. Powers and Abilities * '''Thieving skills:' Nori is an expert thief and is also quick-witted at his job. He is almost stealthy and makes sure no one is seeing him do it. Notably, he stoles a candle handler and other objects from the elves in Rivendell in the first Hobbit film. * Nori is also good at fighting like any other dwarf is. * Intelligence: Nori has extreme intelligence. However, he was also sneaky and knew where to hide thins he stole from others. Name The meaning of the name Nori is "Belief". Japanese name Nori is of Japanese origin, meaning "belief". It also translates to "Sea weed". Relationships Family Dori and Ori Nori hardly gets along with his older brother but might get a better relationship with Ori instead. Nori is worshiped by Ori, which makes Dori even more concerned that Nori may corrupt their younger brother because of his young impressionable age. Despite the fact the brothers don't get along together, they still love and protect one another. Bilbo Baggins. Not only are they friends, but Nori and Bilbo seem to have gotten along with each other. At first Bilbo dislikes Nori and the other dwarves, but then soon comes to accept them as his friends. He also knows Nori well enough at the end of the film when he tells him not to steal from him as he will know it was Nori who stole from him. Gallery Hobbit-unexpected-journey-good-guys-movie-poster-GBfp2872.jpg Poster-the-hobbit-dwergen a-G-9206732-0.jpg Hobbit-unexpected-journey-ring-poster.jpg Thorin and Company.jpg DwalinNoriBofur.jpg Bombur Shot 0001.jpg|Nori is in the background, to the left Goofy Dwarf songs - dori Nori ori fili.jpg Navigation Category:Dwarves Category:Middle-earth Film Saga characters Category:Males Category:The Hobbit characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Rankin and Bass characters Category:Animated characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:Thieves Category:Tolkien characters